Baby Makes Three
by glrob
Summary: Sequel to Smash Into You. Rainey and Embry's lives are about to change for the better. Follow them along their journey into parenthood. An overprotective werewolf and a hormonal imprint. What could go wrong? T for language.
1. Super Imprint Ninja Move

**Rainey's POV**

It had been almost a year since I married Embry. Things were going great so far. I was going to school in Port Angeles for Culinary and Embry was working at the garage with Quil and Paul.

Claire was starting preschool in a few weeks, and we were all excited for her. But I think Quil was even more excited that Claire was. He had already picked out about three different back packs and I don't know how many lunch boxes that he said " Claire would just love". I swear he was having more fun than she was.

Rachel had come home shortly after the wedding to see Billy, Jacob and I. She and I went for a run on the beach and as usual, Embry joined us soon after, but for whatever reason, Paul decided to come along this time, and imprinted on Rachel. Needless to say Jake and Billy were not thrilled. Paul doesn't exactly have the most stable werewolf award on his mantle. But surprisingly, he has become a lot more controlled since Rachel came along. Ahh the wonders of imprinting.

Katie moved to La Push about three months ago, after realizing that she couldn't live without Seth. He had won the award for most eventful imprint. We heard the whole story when we got back from our honeymoon. Apparently Seth was out picking up the flowers for the wedding when they fell on the floor of the car, when he bent down top pick them up he ran right into Katie. He was already coming to a stop at a stop sign so he didn't hit her very hard, but enough to knock her off her feet.

So Seth goes running out around the front of the car to see what kind of animal he hit, and found Katie there, dazed and confused and wondering what the hell just happened. He saw her and that was all it took. They realized that they were both heading to the same place, and her car broke down about a mile down the road, so he gave her a ride to La Push. It was great having my best friend around, and she fit in really well with the rest of the wolf girls.

Things were going great with the pack. There hadn't been any vampires in the area since the whole Nessie blowout, and we were all getting pretty used to the peacefulness that surrounded us. Jacob was still staying at Billy's house, but he was at the Cullen's so often that he only came home to change clothes and see the pack. Things had gone back to normal between him and Sam too. Jake was still the alpha of his pack though. I guess that's not something you can reverse. Embry decided to join his pack shortly after the split. It was hard on everyone, but Sam understood that it was nothing against him and allowed Embry to go over with Jacob.

Sam and Emily just had their first baby, a little boy they named Samuel Jr., or Sammy as the pack called him. He was the spitting image of Sam, and we were already wrapped around his little finger. The girls were instantly drafted as babysitters and the guys all backed off, knowing that once one of us had a baby, it wouldn't be long for the rest of us to want one...well except for Claire.

Yep things at La Push had definitely been good. For the time being at least....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls and I were all over at Emily's cooing over Sammy while the boys ran patrol. It was nice having just girl time with my friends. We were all in the kitchen, with about ten different plates of food spread out around us.

If culinary school was teaching me one thing it was that I had to practice. A lot. And the pack were always willing to help taste test.

"MMMMM! This one is my favorite." Kim moaned, gesturing to the plate with her fork while she wiped her mouth off with a napkin.

" I like the fish!" Emily added, while bouncing the baby on her knee.

"The chicken is my pick." Katie said, reaching for more.

"What are you going to make for Embry?" Kim asked as she dug into the pasta dish in front of her.

"He's eating the leftovers tonight." I said, stirring a pot full of rice on the stove.

"No, I meant for your anniversary. Did you get him anything special?" I froze. It was not our anniversary already. Was it?

"What day is today?" I asked, not turning around so they couldn't see my panicked face.

"The 13th" Emily said while grabbing a bottle for the baby out of the fridge.

"Shit Shit Shit!" I swore as I ran across the kitchen and darted to the calendar.

"Oh No." I moaned as I quickly did the math in my head.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked coming up along side of me and staring at the calendar like it was going to tell her what the problem was.

"I'm late!" I said blankly. It was probably just a fluke. I mean I was on the pill. I couldn't get pregnant on the pill. Right?

"No, you've still got ten days till your anniversary. It's cool babe. Don't worry." Katie said as she patten me on the head and went back to her food.

"No Katie. I. Am. Late." I said turning around and speaking slowly so she understood what I was saying.

"Huh? Oh. OH!" She said as she finally figured out what was wrong.

"Yeah. Oh." I glared at her. She really picked the wrong time to ditz out on me.

"Ok so don't freak. You look like an idiot when you freak." I rolled my eyes. I was really ready to strangle her.

"We'll just run to the drug store and get a test. You pee on the stick, we find out if you're freaking is in vain, and life goes on." She said nodding and grabbing her coat and keys before dragging Kim and Me out of the door.

"Hey my pasta!" Kim called as we dragged her out into the rain.

"It will be there when you get back." I told her as I hopped into the passenger side of Katie's white Pacifica and slammed the door. She peeled out of the driveway spraying gravel everywhere and headed down the road to the CVS.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." I chanted as we sped down the road. I can't be pregnant. I just started school. Embry is doing so well at the garage. I finally got the house decorated how I wanted it.

I felt Kim reach up from her seat behind me and start to rub my temples on the side of my head.

"What the hell are you doing Kim?" I asked, swatting her hands away.

"Just trying to calm you down. All this stress isn't good for the baby." She said matter of factly. I was surrounded by idiots.

Before I could even form a response we pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. We headed straight for the feminine product aisle and stopped dead in our tracks.

"There's so many." Kim whispered beside me like we were in a damn library or something.

"I can see that." I whispered right back. Why didn't we bring Emily along? She already went through all of this stuff.

Katie had remembered to grab a basket on our way in and was busy filling it with one of every kind of test there was.

"What?" She asked when she looked up at the two of us.

"Why do we need 15 different tests?" I asked.

"To make sure that we cover all of the bases."

I just shook my head and followed her to the registers. The cashier was thankfully a pimple faced kid who looked like he had never seen a pregnancy test in his life and was scared to even touch it. Needless to say we were out of there very quickly.

We were back in the car and on our way back to my house when Katie did a Super-imprint-Ninja move and cracked a U-ey right in the middle of oncoming traffic, almost causing a 12 car pileup right there in the middle of La Push. It would have made headlines.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at her.

"I forgot a vital detail, we've gotta go back to the store." She said as she pulled into the CVS again and jumped out of the car before Kim or I could react.

"Are you ok?" I asked Kim. She was clutching her chest and gripping the "Oh-Shit-Bar" like her life depended on it.

"Yeah. Next time I drive." She panted.

Katie was back by then and opened the back of the truck and threw in a case of pop and 3 gallons of Sunny D.

"What is all of that for?" I asked her as she got back in the car.

"We bought 15 pregnancy tests Rainey. Where the hell do you think all that pee is gonna come from?" She said like it was the dumbest thing to ever come out of my mouth.

"OK." I said, facing the windshield again. It was gonna be a long day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________-

**(A/N) Im BAACCKK! Ok so theres the first chapter of the new story. If you're lost, please go read Smash Into You. This is the sequel to that story. So what do you all think???? Let me know!**


	2. Flying Pee Sticks

**Rainey's POV**

We pulled up to my house and grabbed the bags out of the back of Katie's car and ran into the house. I grabbed the first box that my hand touched and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me...

First response Pregnancy Test. How fitting. I tore open the box and proceeded to, well ...ya know.

"Rainey! Open the door! It's just us girls in here! We need to be in there!" Kim Banged on the bathroom door. What the hell. They were gonna find out everything eventually. I opened the door and set the test down on the sink. Katie thrust a gallon of Sunny D in my hands and demanded that I drink it.

I started chugging the juice while we waited for the timer to go off for the results to be readable. Kim was pacing the floor while Katie was bouncing on her seat of the side of the tub. I was currently sitting on the toilet lid with about half of the Sunny D gone.

BUZZZ!!

We all froze and stood around the sink, peering at the stick.

"Two lines. What does that mean? Where's the box?" I started panicking and searching the room for the discarded box. I finally found it behind the toilet and gasped when I saw what the results were.

"Positive." I whispered. The girls rushed over to my side, with Katie snatching the box from my hands and comparing it to the test. I was frozen in shock. Kim was waving a hand in front of my face but I didn't snap out of it till the gallon of juice was back in my hands with Katie telling me to keep going, that we still had a lot more tests to take before we could be sure.

But I couldn't go. I had drank a whole gallon of Sunny D and I couldn't go pee. I tried everything, Jumping up and down and running in circles. Kim tried some crazy yoga massage thing on my stomach and that didn't help at all. I was halfway through the second gallon when it hit and all I could do was run for the toilet in slow motion.

It was like one of those slow motion instant replays that they show on ESPN all the time. Kim was sitting on the side of the tub with her mouth hanging open, Katie was ripping open another box of tests, sending them flying around the room, while I was making a mad dash to the toilet and hoping that I caught one of them in the process.

As luck would have it I did and with three more sticks lined up on the sink we were back to pacing the floor and bouncing.

BUZZ!!

Three more positives. CRAP!

"Give me another test!" I yelled.

Pretty soon the bathroom was a war zone with pee sticks flying everywhere. I was drinking liquids like they were blood transfusions. Poor Kim got hit with a test and wailed "I've got pee on me!" It was a disaster area. Once the dust had settled and all of the tests were taken and spread out on the bathroom floor like landmines it became clear to me that no matter how I tried to deny it, 15 positive pregnancy tests staring me in the face was pretty solid proof that I was going to be a mom.

"Ok. So. At least we know that the pill doesn't always work. That's some vital information right there." Katie said as she shook her head at the amount of carnage that was in my bathroom.

"I think it's got something to do with them being wolves. I mean they imprinted on us to have kids according to Sam, so is it too much to assume that some pill is going to keep that from happening?" Kim said to no one in particular.

They spent the next few minutes debating the purpose of imprinting while I tried to get my thoughts in order. I was pregnant. I was going to be a mom. Embry was going to be a dad. Embry. Shit.

"Guys, how am I gonna tell Embry?" I asked, interrupting their conversation.

"You have to tell him as soon as you can. I mean Sam could hear Sammy's heartbeat from Emily's stomach so if you wait too long and he hears it before you tell him that could be bad." Kim said.

"I think you should tell him tonight. I mean the sooner the better right?" Katie agreed.

"We're babysitting Claire tonight. I guess I could tell him once she goes home right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Right. Don't worry. Embry loves kids." They both assured me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five hours and one screaming 4 year old later I wasn't so sure. Claire had been in one of her moods today because Quil wasn't the one to babysit her because he had patrols. There was peanut butter and jelly smeared on the walls, crayon marks on my coffee table, and if Embry wasn't a fast healer I'm sure the Barbie Doll she threw at his head would have caused some serious damage.

"Where is Quil??" Embry moaned as Claire decided to use him as her own personal jungle gym.

"He should be back soon." I muttered as I tried to scrub the jelly off of the walls. Who knew that the sweet spread would stick like concrete to wallpaper.

"Not soon enough." He grunted out as Claire started jumping up and down on him and hitting his head with the rocks that she loved to collect on First Beach.

The rest of the evening carried on much like before. Claire had given up on using Embry as her own personal punching bag, and proceeded to let the entire reservation know that she was not a happy camper when she decided to do laps around the living room while screaming her head off. The resulting migraine was apparently my gift for being such a great babysitter.

The little angel decided to finally fall asleep for us just as Quil came back from patrols to take her home.

"Aww. My Claire-Bear." Quil cooed as he went over to her and picked her up like she was the most well behaved angel God ever sent to anyone.

"How was she?" He asked once he got her situated comfortably in his arms.

"How was she? HOW WAS SHE! That little bra-"

"She was fine. You should probably get her into bed, Quil. We'll talk to you later." I said, cutting off Embry and ushering Quil out the door. The last thing I needed was a fight between the two of them in my living room.

I shut and locked the door after them and leaned my head on the cool glass. It was helping my headache.

"Thank God she's gone." Embry said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His lips sought mine and I raised my head up and met him with mine. We kissed for a long time, only pulling away for air. Embry leaned his forehead on mine and I opened my mouth to tell him he was going to be a father when he said the five words that stopped my heart.

"We are never having kids."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Wow what a great response for the first chapter! I'm so excited that so many people like it. Just to say thanks I'm updating faster than I intended to. Oh and by the way- to all of you who picked up on the Juno thing, kudos to you because I didn't even realize that I did that until you guys pointed it out. I'm a dork I know. I hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Alphabetized

**Rainey's POV  
**

"No Kim, I'm telling you he said that he didn't want to have any kids." I sighed into the phone.

"Look, Rainey. We've all had to babysit Claire when she's not around Quil. It's just how she is. She's well...a monster. And it's no wonder that he said that after she left. I mean come on, do you blame the guy? He wasn't serious."

"Yeah, but what if he was. I mean we've never really talked about having kids. I don't know if he wants them or not. He could have been completely truthful when he said that. I mean what if he really doesn't want any kids." I asked her.

"Well he's just gonna have to suck it up now then isn't he. I mean it's not like you got yourself pregnant." Kim snorted into the phone.

"You didn't say anything to Jared did you? The last thing I need is for him to find out from one of the guys."

"No, I kept your secret like the good little girl that I am. But you owe me. I don't like hiding things from Jared. You need to tell him when they get back, which should be any minute because Jared just walked in. I gotta go. " She said before she hung up the phone before I had a chance to say anything back.

Crap. If Jared was back that meant that the pack meeting was over and Embry would be home any second.

_Ok Rainey, just chill and breathe. Chill and breathe._ I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in the living room.

"Embry, I'm pregnant." _No that won't work, I can't just come right out and say it like that._

"Hey baby, how was your day. Guess what I know you said we aren't having kids but I'm pregnant." _Yeah, no._

"Baby, we're gonna have a baby." _Ugh. This is hopeless. I might as well just come out and say it as soon as he walks in the door. Yeah. Like a Band-Aid._

No sooner had that thought come out of my head than the front door opened and Embry rushed into the house, his eyes darting around searching for me. I took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"Embry I-" I started but was cut off when he crashed his lips into mine.

"I need you to sit down." He said as he started to lead me over to the couch.

"But Embry I really need to-"

"Something big happened today and I really need to talk to you about it so can you just hang on for a minute please?" He asked. I pushed down the impatience bubbling up in me and nodded for him to go on. Let him say what he needed to say and then I'd let him know he was going to be a dad.

He took a deep breath before he began.

"Sam stepped down today." To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"What do you mean Sam stepped down today?" I asked at barely a whisper.

"He decided to stop phasing and grow old with Emily and help her raise Sammy like a normal couple. I mean it's really the best for him. The pack is doing well, we haven't had any new arrivals lately and there haven't been any vamps around in a really long time. I mean this is the best thing for him, how could I not be ok with it?" Embry said.

"But he's the alpha." I said, confused as to what was going to happen now.

"Not anymore." Embry said with his head held high,

"I'm not following." I said, shaking my head.

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. When Sam called the meeting today it was to tell us all that he was retiring. No one really knew what was going to happen, or if Jake was just going to take over for both of the packs. But once he said that he wasn't the alpha anymore something inside me just sort of came alive and it was like I felt this warming inside of me, and then everything got really loud and it just clicked. All of the other guys sort of looked at me funny and thats when I realized what happened. I'm the new alpha for the pack." He said, looking at me as if he was about to be sentenced to death by my reaction.

" Umm...I....Uhh...How?" I managed to sputter out.

"Well we all knew that my real dad was either Billy Black, Quil's dad, or Sam's. Well I guess my dad is Sam's dad, and when Sam gave up his alpha role, It was passed onto me because well.. I'm Sam's brother." He breathed.

"Wow. So you're the alpha now. But you aren't even in Sam's pack technically."

"Yeah, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I mean it's my birthright, its not like I have a choice. It's just how it is now." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well what if I don't want you to be the alpha? I mean I hardly see you now as it is, what with all the pack stuff and the garage. I mean I'm not ready to be the alphas imprint. That's Emily's job. Tell Sam no." I was getting panicky. Things were changing way too fast for me.

"Rainey, It's not like that. I can't undo it. It's already done. It's fate." He said as he pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face in his neck and let all of my frustration out, as I cried away all of my fears.

"I'm scared. I remember all of the things that Sam had to miss out on because he was out doing pack business. It's so much responsibility for both of us. I don't think I can handle it Embry. I moaned into his shoulder. His t-shirt was soaked with my tears but I didn't really care.

"Hey, Hey. Calm down. Everything is gonna be fine. I can rework some of the patrol schedules so that I'm home more often, and there hasn't been much leech activity in a while so I doubt I'm going to be called away for any emergencies. it's gonna be fine baby." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back. That was the surest way to get me to calm down and only Embry could do it right.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked quietly when my crying had died down. I was about to fall asleep and that reminded me that I still needed to tell him about the baby.

Oh God the baby! How were we going to handle him being the new Alpha and having a new baby at the same time. Wasn't that the reason Sam had quit in the first place? What was I going to do. I mean I couldn't ask him to step down too, I mean he said it himself it's his birthright. He just found out that he was the alpha of the pack, and that Sam was his brother. Could I really spring this on him too tonight?

"Nothing really, I'll tell you later." I said as I curled up into his embrace even farther. This just kept getting better and better.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): Yay for all of you reviewers! 47 reviews for two chapters??? You guys are awesome! Keep it up!**


	4. Forgotten Anniversary

**Rainey's POV**

"Bawk Bawk Bawk." She was squawking at me. Katie, my best friend in the whole world, was standing in my kitchen with her arms tucked under her and squawking at me like a chicken.

"I know, alright. Shut up." I mumbled into the dry rub I was preparing for the steaks. Tonight was our first anniversary and I had finally decided that I couldn't put off telling Embry that I was pregnant. No matter what else happened I was telling him tonight.

"It's been over a week Rainey. I swear to God Seth is the nosiest person...werewolf....thing that I have ever met in my entire life! Do you know how hard it is to not tell your imprint something??" She asked. The blank stare I was giving her must have reminded her that I knew EXACTLY what that was like

"Oh yeah. My bad." She chuckled.

"LORRAINE MARIE CALL!!!" Kim yelled as she slammed the front door behind her.

"What do you want Kimberly?"

" I am so sick of you not telling him! Everyday Jared comes home and still knows nothing which means that Embry knows nothing which means that I have to keep your freaking baby secret for another day. I am tired of it Lorraine! Sick and tired!" She yelled.

"Ok, first off... QUIT YELLING AT THE PREGNANT LADY!" I screamed at her.

"And second, look around you. There's steaks cooking and candles set up on the table. I'm telling him when he gets back home sweetest, so just chill out." I hoped she could hear the sarcasm in my voice. Suddenly a look of regret and was it ...fear came over her.

"Well that's good. Cause I...sort of...told...Jared?" She said it as a question and immediately cringed away like she knew I was going to hit her.

"YOU TOLD JARED?" I wailed. Oh no. No No No.

"Well I mean it sort of slipped. I was mumbling about it because I was mad and I sort of forgot about that whole super hearing thing and well, yeah."

"Oh thank God I'm not the only one. Seth knows too." Katie said with her head ducked into the fridge.

"And Seth too?" I sank down into a kitchen chair, my steaks forgotten for the moment.

"They're gonna tell him! They're on patrol right now! He's gonna find out from them and then he's gonna be so pissed!" I mumbled into my hands.

"Well I made Jared promise not to say anything if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah and Seth swore to me that he would keep his mouth shut. I told him you wouldn't feed him ever again if he said something."

"But Embry is out there on patrol now! How are they going to keep it from him?" I moaned. This could not be happening. Not like this.

"Look it's almost 5 and their shift ands at 7 so you need to get this dinner on track and get yourself ready. Wear that green dress that we got in Port Angeles last month." Katie said as she dragged Kim out of the house before I had time to respond. If he found out from the guys I swear to God I was going to have those girls drawn and quartered.

I turned on the radio to drown out the thoughts that were screaming in my head and started to finish his dinner. I was making his favorite for our anniversary and I had the perfect way of telliong him all planned out in my head, and it was also currently sitting in a box on the table, next to where Embry usually sits.

I put the steaks on the griddle to cook and started preparing the potatoes and salad for the rest of our dinner. Once everything was in the oven I rushed to the shower to clean myself off. Once I was out of the water and changed into the green dress I did my hair and makeup the way I know Embry likes them, and went back into the kitchen to finish up things in there.

I got out our best china. (It was a wedding gift from Bella and Edward) I put most of the food on his plate and made one for myself. I took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was 6:55. Embry would be off in five minutes and usually he was home within minutes after that.

I set the plates on the table, lit the candles and made sure that his present was in plain sight. I fidgeted around in my chair for a while, trying to decide what position I wanted him to see when he came in. I ended up just sitting like normal, with my legs crossed, but to the side of the table, because I know how much he likes looking at my legs.

The grandfather clock in the living room struck 7 and I knew that he would be home at any time now. I heard the pop music blaring from the kitchen and realized that that wasn't exactly mood music so I ran into there and switched it to some smooth jazz.

Once I was back in my chair in my "Sexy pose" I waited. And waited. And waited some more.

7:30 P.M. No Embry. I sent a quick text to Katie to see if Seth got back yet and she quickly responded that he got back a long time ago.

7:45 P.M. Still no sign of my husband. Something must have happened. I sent a text to Kim to see if maybe he had gone over there to talk to Jared or something but she said she hadn't seen him.

8:25 P.M. I had contacted most of the pack, including Jake, and no one had seen hide nor hair of my furry husband. I knew he was alright, because I would have known if something bad had happened to him. He was just caught up in a very serious moment of stupidity.

8:35 P.M. That was the time my darling imprint decided to come home. His food was cold as hell and I was not about to reheat it.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the murderous expression on my face.

"Hi Honey. Umm I didn't know we had plans tonight. Is there something I missed?" He asked like there was nothing wrong with the picture in front of him.

"Are you serious?" I scoffed. He better not be serious if he knew what was good for him.

"Ummm...." He looked around the room as if there was some answer written on the walls.

"Do you even know what today is Embry?" I asked him quietly. Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Stupid hormones. I didn't need to cry right now I needed to be angry!

"Umm...Friday?" He asked, clearly knowing he was in major trouble.

"Yes. Today is Friday. That's why I made this big dinner and bought these presents and lit all of these candles and got dressed up. It's Friday baby. Happy Friday. Where the hell have you been Embry?"

"I uh...I was at Sam's all day. You know, learning Alpha stuff...and getting to know my brother. I guess I lost track of the time and Emily made us dinner and-"

"You ate at Emily's?" I asked, shaking my head. I bet I had steam coming out of my ears by now.

"Well yeah I mean I didn't know you had something going on. She said I might want to go home tonight but I told her that it was no big deal and you wouldn't care. I'm really sorry I didn't know you had something planned."

"Yeah I did have something planned. Happy Anniversary, Daddy." I said as I grabbed my car keys and stormed out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Embry's POV**

FUCKING FUCK BALLS AND ALL THATS HOLY! I forgot our anniversary! Oh man I was the worst imprint ever! Oh God Oh God What the hell am I gonna do?! I was seething. How could I have been so stupid and so caught up in my own things that I forgot our FIRST anniversary! I didn't even get her anything yet!

She got me something. Crap sticks! I opened it just to make my self- hatred grow, and almost passed out at what I saw.

Inside was a baby rattle, with a handwritten note that said "You're going to be a father."

Father. Dad. Daddy. Me. Rainey. Baby. SHIT!

That's what she meant when she called me Daddy. My stupid ass thought she was trying to be sexy. DAMN IT!

I punched a hole in the wall in my anger and when that didn't help anything I ended up running outside and phasing in mid air, something I had never been able to do yet.

Seth was phased and as soon as he felt me change he laid into me.

"I swear to God bro you have got to be the dumbest guy in the history of dumb."

"I know! God! What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Rainey's at Katie's house bawling her eyes out and they kicked me out. You really are a douche. She's been trying to tell you for a week now and every time she gets the guts to do it you gotta go and fuck it up. I don't care if you are the Alpha now, you're an idiot." He was almost as mad at me as I was mad at myself. He had become very protective of Rainey when he imprinted on Katie, because she was Katie's best friend.

"She's known for a week?"

"Yeah and then you had to go and spring all of this alpha crap on her and then forgot your anniversary. Way to go!" He growled. I was tired of listening to him even though I knew he was right.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Katie's place and phased. I pulled on my sweat pants and ran to her front door. I could hear Rainey's sobs from inside the house and Katie trying to console her. My heart broke into a million pieces knowing that I did that to her.

I knocked on the door and flinched when Katie threw it open and glared at me.

"Can I talk to her?" I pleaded with Katie, knowing full well that if Rainey didn't want to talk to me I was not getting past that door.

She glared at me for a few seconds more before opening the door for me to come in. As I passed her I swear to God she growled at me, and if this situation had been any different I would have laughed at her for it. But as it was it only helped make me feel like even more of an idiot and I cringed.

Rainey was sitting on the couch with her hair a mess and her makeup running down her face from where she had been crying. I wanted to pull her into my arms and grovel at her feet but I knew that I had to take this slowly. I had a lot to make up for.

"Rainey, darling." I said as I came and sat next to her. I saw her relax and thanked God for the power of imprinting.

I pushed a bit of hair away from her face and pulled in a shaky breath when I saw the hurt in her eyes, I messed up. BIG TIME.

"Rainey, I'm so sorry! I was such an idiot and you were trying to tell me for a week and I didn't let you and I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled her into my arms and rocked her as she started sobbing again.

"I...didn't...want...you...to find....out like this...." she wailed into my shoulder. I buried my face in her hair to keep myself from phasing again. I was so angry at myself for this.

"I know sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"You...aren't...mad?" She asked, lifting her head to look at my expression.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, completely confused.

"You said you didn't want kids. And I was on the pill and it wasn't planned and I don't even know if you wanted them in the first place." I silenced her by smashing my mouth into hers. I kissed her with all of the passion and love I could muster. She really thought that I would be mad at her for giving me a child?

"Rainey I love you. And I love our baby." I said as I placed my hand on her stomach. She smiled through her tears and placed her tiny hand on top of mine.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really." I told her as I kissed her forehead and stood up with her in my arms. At least I had another reason to carry her around now.

"Come on, let's go home." I said as I nodded to Katie who was smiling at us, thankfully. I took my wife and child home. I had a LOT of making up to do.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N): Woo Hoo! Just to say thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, (73! Holy Pee Sticks!) I gave you an extra long chapter this time! I was originally going to stop it before I added Embry's POV, but decided to keep going! Let me know what you think!!**


	5. Worst Imprint Ever

**Rainey's POV**

I may have let him off easily the other night, but Embry was by no means forgiven...yet.

We decided to tell the rest of the pack and our families at the bonfire that was going to be held three days after our anniversary. Of course Jared and Seth knew, but luckily Embry was able to give them an alpha order not to think or say anything about the baby until after the bonfire.

What my darling husband didn't know was that revenge was the sweetest thing in my book. I wouldn't be cruel to him or anything, but I figured he needed to be knocked down a few pegs. So I called my cousin and had a few words with him and a certain vampire friend of mine, and ended up waiving the treaty for the day so that the Cullen's were welcome on Quileute land for the afternoon of the bonfire. The more people involved with our secret who could witness this, the better. I learned quickly that being the Alpha's imprint tended to give me a lot of say when it came to things like treaties and such.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jacob!" I squealed as my brat of a cousin came up behind me and pulled me into a hug before I realized who it was.

"Hey 'Cuz. What's all this hoopla about anyway? Not every day the Cullen's get invited to the rez." He joked as he set me back down on my feet. I noticed Embry had to hold himself back when Jake picked me up around my stomach.

"You're just going to have to wait around like everyone else. Well except Edward I guess. But I don't think he'll say anything. If he knows what's good for him that is."

"He knows" A velvet voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see the bronze haired vampire grinning at me.

"You came!" I said as I made my way to the Cullen's and pulled Bella and Edward into a hug. I could feel warmth on my back and I knew that Embry was right behind me. It didn't matter if the Cullen's were vegetarian or not, they were still vampires and I was still his imprint. The big goof.

"Sure we came. Well except for Rosalie. She's got a thing with the smell. But she sends her love." Edward said with a slight grimace at the end.

"Of course she does." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You look great." Bella said from next to Edward.

"Come back in a few months and tell me that again." I laughed, but quickly remembered that no one else knew what was going on and froze. A quick look around and a shake of the head from Edward let me know that no one not in the know had caught my little slip up.

"Mommy, can I go play with Claire?" Renesmee asked her mother.

"Sure baby." Bella said, looking around for Claire.

"She's down at the beach with Quil already. We were just about to head down there ourselves. Come on." I said as I turned around to walk to the beach, only to have Embry pick me up.

"I can walk you know." I grumbled at him.

"Yeah but I want to carry you. Gut reaction." I rolled my eyes at his weak response. He just wanted to stake his claim in front of the Cullen's.

"Yep." Edward said, agreeing with me. I just laughed and shook my head.

We made it to the beach and met up with the rest of the pack. It took some time but soon enough the werewolves and vampires weren't avoiding each other like the plague and actually started having conversations with each other.

After we had all eaten and cleaned up, I decided it was time to get to the point of what I wanted to do today. I stood up on a log and tried to get everyone to pay attention.

"Excuse me." I yelled. No one even acknowledged me.

"Hey!" I yelled a little bit louder. Nothing. I tapped the big vampire...Emmett, on the shoulder, since from the log I could actually reach it. He turned around with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, Can I help you Rainey?" He asked.

"Get everyone to shut up and pay attention will ya?" I asked. He just nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"HEY PEOPLE! SHUT! UP!" He bellowed and as called for, everyone shut up and looked at the both of is.

"Thanks." I said to him and he nodded and sat down next to Edward, who was snickering to himself.

"Umm... Embry has something he wants to say." I announced as I beckoned my darling husband over to me.

"I do?" He asked.

"Yes, you do." I looked at him pointedly and he immediately got the picture. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and started reading from it.

"I, Embry Call, am officially the worst imprint ever. I have not only neglected my beautiful wife, but I forgot our first ever anniversary." The whole group of men cringed at his confession and I could tell they realized how big of an ass he had made of himself.

"But the worst part is that my wife is pregnant. She planned on telling me many times, but through my own stupidity, she kept delaying it until finally telling me after I showed up over an hour late to our anniversary dinner which I forgot about in the first place. Therefore I humbly accept the award for Worst Imprint Ever." And with that Kim and Katie kindly presented him with the frilly pink sash with the words "Worst Imprint Ever" Bedazzled on them with pink and purple jewels. He took it like a man and accepted it without complaint. Consider him paid back.

"But what my wife doesn't know is that to make up for it I've gotten her something." He said as he nodded to Quil who ran over with a box wrapped in blue paper. Embry got down on his knees in front of me and handed me the box. I looked at him questioningly before opening the box. I gasped at what I saw inside.

Nestled in the box was a beautiful set of pearl earrings and a matching necklace. They must have cost him a fortune. I felt the tears spring up flung myself into his arms. He laughed and picked me up, being careful of my stomach, and spun me around.

"Thank you." I said, before placing a very passionate kiss on him.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked around sheepishly. Poor Jasper looked very uncomfortable and I could tell it was my fault.

"Sorry." I muttered. He shook his head at me and laughed before I was assaulted by the rest of my family.

"I'm so happy for you! A baby! It's about time we got one of those in the family." Rachel said with a very pointed look at Paul. He cringed back and I laughed at her.

Uncle Billy looked like he had tears in his eyes and he didn't say anything but placed his hand lovingly on his stomach and smiled.

"You're Aunt would have been so happy." Was all he said before he left to go sit by Sue and Charlie.

"Ha Ha! A baby! Embry changing a diaper is something I am definitely going to get the video camera out for!" Jake laughed as he pulled me into a hug and punched Embry on the arm.

After many more hugs and well wishes, and a very awkward moment with Claire asking Quil how the baby got in there, most of the people assembled left, leaving only Embry, Jake, and the Cullens behind.

The doctor, Carlisle, came over to Embry and I and cleared his throat before speaking.

"If you would like, I would like to offer my services to Rainey, to make sure that the baby and mother are both healthy." He almost looked nervous about asking this, and I was about to answer him before Embry spoke up.

"I appreciate that doc, but I would feel a whole lot more comfortable with a _human_ taking care of her." He said as he pulled me into his side. I hit his stomach and glared at him before sending the doctor an apologetic smile.

"Maybe you could recommend a doctor for us though. We don't have one yet." I asked, trying to smooth things over. Carlisle smiled back at me.

"Of Course. Doctor Morgan is the finest obstetrician at the hospital. And she's young too, I think you would do well with her." He said. I was relieved that he had recommended a female doctor, and thanked him.

"So you're pregnant which means baby shower fun and shopping!" Alice squealed at me as she smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at her. We had only seen each other a few times, but from what I knew about her she was always happy.

"Can I?" She asked looking from my stomach to me. I nodded, ignoring Embry stiffening his grip on me and let her touch my stomach.

"Ohh isn't that cute!" She cooed, like she could actually see the baby in there.

"Alice, it's the size of a pea." I said, laughing. She shrugged.

"Not for long." She laughed and made her way over to Jasper, who was waiting to leave.

"It was really great seeing you. Congratulations!" Bella said, hugging me. Edward was carrying a sleeping Renesmee, and just nodded to me, and after that, it was just Jake, Embry and I.

"Well I'm beat. I'm headin home. Congrats again you guys!" He said as he kissed my forehead and headed back to Billy's house.

I turned to Embry and laughed when I realized he still had his sash on.

"You can take that off you know." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him, loving the warmth.

"I like it. It brings out my eyes." He joked and swept me up in his arms again.

"You're going to carry me around everywhere again aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep, It's my favorite thing to do."


	6. She's Gonna Tell My Mom

**Rainey's POV**

"I can't find my shoes!" I yelled from the bedroom. We were going to be so late.

"Which ones?" Embry called from the front of the house.

"My sneakers."

"They're up here." He called back. I got up from searching under the bed and steadied myself from the head rush I got and ran out to the front of the house, where my wolf man was waiting with my shoes in his hands.

"Thanks." I said as I took them from him and put them on. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, locking it behind him.

"Let's go." He said as he ran to the car and got in. I laughed at his eagerness.

"Honey, our appointment isn't for another twenty minutes. We've got plenty of time."

Embry pulled out of the long driveway and ten minutes later we were walking into the hospital. We searched the directory board until we found the suite we needed and headed to the elevators. Once we got to the correct floor and found the door to the doctors suite we walked in. It was a normal looking waiting room, with a few toys off to the side for kids and a bunch of chairs everywhere. There were Parenting and Women's Health magazines spread out on the coffee table.

"Go sit down and I'll let them know we're here." Embry said before making his way over to the nurses station.

I sat down and grabbed a Patenting magazine and started reading it. It had a cute picture of a nursery with farm animals and light blue walls, perfect for a little boy.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Embry as he came and sat next to me. He looked it over real quickly and then nodded.

"I really don't like that woman." He whispered, nodding in the direction of the nurses' station. I looked over to see a plump middle aged woman with short curly brown hair. She looked nice enough to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She looked at me weird. Like she knew that I had sex with you. I feel like she's gonna call my mom on me or something." I tried not to laugh at his expression as he looked back over to her. When she felt his gaze she looked up at him and he noticeably cringed back.

"Honey, I hate to break it to you, but she works in an obstetricians office. I think she knows where babies come from, and that you're probably the one who knocked me up." I smiled at him.

"Don't say 'knocked up' like that. It's just wrong. We made a baby." He said as he brought his hand down to my stomach. I still wasn't showing yet, but that didn't deter him from touching it every chance he got.

"Lorraine?" A nurse asked from the doorway. We got up and walked over to her.

"Rainey's fine." I corrected her. I hated my full name.

"Well Rainey, follow me and we'll get you set up for the doctor." She smiled and led me over to a scale. She weighed me and wrote something down in the charts and then led us to an exam room. She had me sit on the table and then took my temperature and blood pressure before handing me a hospital gown and asking me to change before the doctor came in.

"I hate these things. They never close in the back and I always end up freezing." I told Embry as I started to undress. He just laughed at me and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, letting his body heat warm me up. He started nuzzling my neck and before I could lose myself with him I pushed him away, glaring.

"We are in a doctor's office, Embry." I whispered, trying not to blush. He just grinned at me and sat back down in his chair. We stared at each other until there was a knocking at the door and Dr. Morgan came in. She was a tall, skinny woman with straight brown hair and dark rimmed glasses. She smiled at me and shook my hand, I liked her instantly.

"You must be Mr. Call." She said as she reached for Embry's hand.

"Embry. It's nice to meet you." He told her as they both sat back down, him in his chair and her on her rolly stool. She looked through my chart for a minute before she began to speak.

"So Rainey, it says here that you should be about 8 weeks along is that right?" She asked, turning her chair so that she was facing me.

"Yeah that sounds about right." I nodded. She pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and asked me to lay down. She put my feet up in the stirrups. I motioned for Embry to come up near my head. Husband or not I did not want him looking down there while the doctor was there.

"Well let's take a look at make sure everything is going well." She said. I felt her examining me and winced a little when she gave me a pap smear. Embry held my hand and looked like he was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Alright, you are looking good from what I can see. We'll send this off to the lab just to make sure. I also need you to take a urine test and then I'm going to send you next door for some blood work ok?" She said as she wrote down some more information in my chart and then wrote me up a referral to the lab.

"These are some pamphlets on nutrition and staying healthy during the pregnancy, along with some commonly asked questions. I would recommend that you buy a pregnancy book, just so you have some idea as to what to expect in the next few months. I'm writing you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and I would like to see you again in one month. You can schedule an appointment with Judy at the front desk. Do you have any questions?" She handed me the pamphlets along with the prescription and referral.

"When am I going to start getting sick? I haven't had any morning sickness or anything like that yet?" I asked.

"It may or may not happen with you, but usually morning sickness tends to start around the 7th week, so maybe you're one of the lucky ones." She said. I nodded, hoping she was right. We said our thanks to her and she left so I could get dressed.

"Did that hurt you too bad?" Embry asked once the door was closed. He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head.

"It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it didn't necessarily hurt. I've had them done before. It's not so bad." I told him. He nodded against my head and let go of me so I could get dressed. Once I was dressed and ready to leave I handed Embry the papers that Dr. Morgan gave me and walked over to the nurses' station. The same woman from before was sitting there so I figured I'd give Embry a break and do the talking.

"Dr. Morgan said we needed an appointment in a month." I told her. She smiled at me and glared at Embry for whatever reason and I heard him back away from the window. We scheduled the appointment and headed out of the office and into the one down the hall to have my other tests done.

There was a young man sitting behind this counter and it looked like he was an intern or something. He looked about my age and I briefly wondered about how experienced he was at doing lab work.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, looking up. I handed him the referral and he looked it over.

"All right, just have a seat and we'll call you over in a minute."

We took a seat and watched the news that was playing on the TV. After about ten minutes the same young man called me to the back. Embry unfortunately wasn't allowed to go with me this time. He led me to a bathroom with no sink and handed me a cup.

"Just put it in the door right there when you're done." He said as he walked out. I cringed at the fact that there was no sink in here. It was just gross. After taking the test and putting my cup in the door I opened it up to see the young guy standing right on the other side of it waiting for me. Creepy.

"Alright follow me." He said as he led me to another room with a bunch of chairs and blood drawing equipment. I saw a sink in there and thankfully was able to wash my hands. Once my hands were clean again I sat down in the seat where the young guy motioned for me. He got out a bunch of little tubes with different colored caps on them and a needle and some other things.

"So what's your name?" I asked him, trying to break the awkward silence. Weren't medical people supposed to have a bedside manner and be sociable to patients?

"Brian." He said without looking at me.

"I'm Rainey." I said, he didn't even acknowledge I said anything.

He sat back down next to me and wrapped the big rubber band thing around my arm before putting on a pair of gloves and sticking me in the arm with a needle. It hurt pretty bad but I wasn't going to let the prick know that it hurt. He took about 6 viles of blood before pulling the needle out and taking off the rubber band. He put a piece of gauze on my arm with a band-aid and handed me a cup of orange juice.

"You may feel a little lightheaded for a while, but the juice should help. I think you're all done. Have a nice day." He said as he started gathering up the vials. I stood up and made my way out of that room and back in the direction of the waiting room. Embry was out there pacing, and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, rushing over to me.

"Yep, all done. Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and heading out of the door.

We were walking down the hall when all of a sudden the lights got really bright and I started to feel lightheaded. I reached for Embry's arm before I fell, and he quickly helped me to the side of the hall to a bunch of chairs.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, crouching down in front of me. I nodded to him and told him it was because of the blood draw. He went over to the vending machines and got me a pop and a candy bar. I ate the food and started to feel a little bit better. Once I was sure I would be fine we headed to the elevators and got in the car.

We were driving home when I got the greatest idea ever.

"Pull over here!" I yelled, making Embry jump.

"What why? What's wrong?" He asked, looking around the truck for some sort of danger.

"Chinese!" I pointed across the road to the only Chinese restaurant between here and Port Angeles. Embry rolled his eyes at me before pulling the car into the parking lot.

"And so it begins." He grumbled under his breath.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________(A/N): Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I wanted to wait till I got at least 20 reviews for that last chapter. My previous chapters had done so well with reviews that it kind of bummed me out that the last one didn't do so well. So if you all appreciate quick updates then send me those reviews. They make me happy and want to write...**


	7. The Beat of a Heart

**Rainey's POV**

The noodles were cooking and the sauce was simmering when Embry walked in from getting off of patrols.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled, and then started laughing at his own silliness.

"Kitchen." I yelled back. I grabbed a wooden spoon out of the drawer and started stirring the sauce. I felt Embry come up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Try." I told him as I held the spoon up to his lips. He tasted the sauce and then let his eyes roll to the back of his head and fell to his knees.

"So I take it you like the sauce?" I laughed at him.

"Yep. It may need a little more-" He stopped talking suddenly and the room grew quiet.

"A little-."

"Shh!" He whispered as he brought his ear to my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"I can hear it. The heartbeat. Our baby's heartbeat, Rainey." He sounded close to tears, and that made me start to cry.

"Really?" I asked through my silent tears of joy.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever heard. It's so strong." He said as he pulled my shirt up over my hips and kissed the tiny bump that was starting to appear. He quickly moved his ear back to my stomach and I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders.

We spent the next few minutes just standing in the kitchen, with my husband listening to our child's heartbeat from my womb.

That is, at least, until I smelt it.

"The sauce is burning!" I screeched before hurtling myself over to the stove and turning off the heat.

Sure enough, where my once glorious marinara sauce stood, now was a black steaming pile of sludge. I felt my eyes start to water and my face get hot.

"It's ruined." I cried out before breaking down into sobs.

"Hey, Hey. It's alright sweetheart, it's not your fault. Come on baby cheer up." Embry soothed me with his warm embrace and I felt myself gradually calm down.

"Let me clean this up while you go get into something more comfortable and then we'll order a pizza and watch a movie ok?" He bargained with me. I nodded and wiped my face dry and headed into the bedroom to find some of my comfy pajamas.

I found a pair of light cotton shorts and a t-shirt and pulled my clothes from the day off and threw them into a pile on the floor. I slipped my shorts on and just as I was about to pull my shirt on, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I was standing sideways so my profile was showing on the mirror, and I smiled when I saw my little baby bump. I ran my hands along it, feeling my child inside of me. I grinned knowing that Embry could hear the heartbeat now, and knowing that he was going to be attached to my tummy as much as he could from now on.

As I looked at myself in the mirror my mind started to race and I began to wonder if he would still find me attractive once I was as big as a house. I mean I knew he would because I was his imprint, but what if he wasn't a werewolf. What if he was just a normal man? Would he still think I was beautiful like he did now when I couldn't see my feet anymore?

I moved to the bed and grabbed a pillow and my shirt and stood back in front of the mirror. I pulled my shirt on and then balled up the pillow and put it under my shirt. I adjusted it to make it look as realistic as I could and looked back to my reflection. I didn't look too bad. Sure I was going to need better fitting clothes soon, but overall I still looked pretty good.

"You look amazing." I whirled around to see Embry leaning in the doorway, with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, removing the pillow and fixing my shirt. I'm sure my face was red as a tomato at being caught.

"Since before you got the pillow. What you just did was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen you do." He said as he stalked towards me with that look in his eye that I knew all too well.

"Oh really?" I teased back. He reached for me and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Really." He said as he crashed his lips to mine. I reached down and tore his shirt off of his body as he started making his way towards the bed. My shirt was in the process of being removed when the doorbell rang. We both groaned and looked at each other.

"Pizza's here." He moaned before setting me on my feet and handing me my shirt back. He didn't bother with his as he went to the front of the house to pay for the pizza.

I put my shirt back on and walked into the living room, where Embry had the pizzas sitting on the coffee table with plates, napkins and drinks already set out. He was rummaging through the selection of DVD's we had before turning to me and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" He asked as he popped in the Wizard of Oz and sat down next to me on the couch. We were at the part where Dorothy first walks into Oz when our front door burst open and we were suddenly surrounded.

"FOOD!" Collin bellowed, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Embry growled. The whole pack was filed into our living room, along with Kim, Rachel, and Katie.

"Sam said we couldn't eat at his place anymore because he's not the Alpha anymore so we figured we'd come and eat at our NEW Alpha's place." Brady snickered as he swiped a slice.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Katie said as she swatted Seth's arm. She gave me an apologetic look and I shook my head, knowing that this was something I was going to have to get used to, just like Emily did.

Seth however, was looking at me with the most curious look I had ever seen.

"Everybody Shut Up!" He bellowed and we all froze. Seth never raised his voice before for anything. He walked towards me slowly and bent his head when he was right in front of me. He stayed still for a minute before breaking out into a shit-eating grin.

"AWW!" He cooed as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed once I figured out that he was hearing the heartbeat too. Seth had the best ears in the pack, so it didn't surprise me that he could hear it from across the room.

"Hey Seth." I giggled from his arms.

"Hey Rain Drop." He said as he released me and set me back down on the couch gently, still grinning from ear to ear.

Katie came over and took a seat next to me and pulled out her phone. She quickly ordered seven more large pizzas before hanging up and nodding at me. I mouthed a quick "Thank You" and she smiled back at me.

"I want to hear it!" Collin said with a mouthful of pizza. He stood up and came over to me, looking at Embry to make sure it was ok. Embry just laughed and said

"It's up to her if she wants you guys listening to her stomach."

I laughed and nodded, not minding the attention I was getting from the pack. To make it easier on them to bend down I stood up from my seat and let all of the wolves come and have a listen to the baby. Each one of their faces was different.

Collin and Brady both thought it was 'totally awesome'.

Jared looked between my tummy and Kim, and I could tell that he was imagining the day that he could do this with Kim.

Quil looked like he was trying to memorize the sound so that he could tell Claire about it later. She had grown quite a fascination with my growing tummy since we told her there was a baby in there. She was too young to realize what that meant when Emily was pregnant with Sammy.

"Jake is an alpha too, How come you guys have to crash my quiet night huh?" I teased them after they had all had their fill.

"Leeches." They all muttered at once. I laughed at the look on their faces.

"The smell doesn't exactly make for the most appetizing environment. We go there when we want to have fun. Emmett's got a killer entertainment system." Seth explained.

I looked over at Embry and saw that he was already staring at me.

"Looks like we need to make a trip to the store soon." I told him as I looked at the 9 empty pizza boxes thrown around my living room and the pack of still hungry wolves that were rummaging through my kitchen.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(A/N): Wow! The reviews for the last chapter we're really great! Thank you all so much. Please don't make me have to beg for reviews again, I hate doing that. Anyways so YAY they can hear the heartbeat now. This story is going to be mostly fluffy until later chapters, so just sit back and enjoy the sweetness for a while. Let me know what you think!!**


	8. Beware The Evil Tomato

**Rainey's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and smiled. It was going to be one of those rarely sunny days in La Push. I felt something hot and heavy on my stomach and looked down to see my husband, asleep, with his ear laying on my belly.

"Embry." I whispered as I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but smile.

"Embry." I whispered a little louder. He smiled in his sleep and turned his head facing the other way, with his right ear on my belly now.

And that's when I felt it. Pain. In my stomach. And something smelled. Tomatoes. The burnt sauce from last night that was still on the stove in the kitchen.

"EMBRY MOVE!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me and ran to the bathroom. I just made it to the toiled before the contents of my stomach decided to make an appearance.

Embry was right behind me and grabbed hold of my hair, holding it up for me.

"Shh, Baby it's alright. I'm right here Rainey. Oh God." He gagged a little as the smell hit him, but he didn't leave my side until I was finished. He helped me to my feet and ran the water in the sink for me to brush my teeth while he cleaned the toilet for me.

"I'm sorry." I said when I saw that he was cleaning up after me. He stood up and kissed my forehead gently.

"Don't be silly. It's the least I can do." He rubbed my neck and then put a hand on my belly.

"Be nice to your mommy." He mock scolded. I giggled at his face and he looked up at me and grinned.

"It's worth a try." He said and shrugged. Once we were both done in the bathroom I walked out into the bedroom again and almost had to run back.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked me, concerned.

"The sauce....from last night...smell." I panted, swallowing, trying to keep myself from getting sick again.

"On it." He said as he rushed from the bedroom and I heard him running the water in the sink to wash out the pot.

I walked back into the bathroom just to be safe and sat down on the edge of the tub. I got a small Dixie cup of water and took little sips to try and calm my stomach. We really needed to get some Tums or something.

After the kitchen was cleaned up Embry came looking for me and found me on my perch in the bathroom. He knelt down in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

"You ok?" He whispered into my hair.

"For now. I guess the morning sickness is here." I groaned.

"Why don't we keep track of what makes you nauseous so we can avoid it in the future. Clearly tomato sauce is out of the question." He said and I nodded.

"Yes please. Let's avoid that at all costs." He chuckled.

"What are you going to do about school?" He asked. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do about school. It was summer break and I hadn't been there since I got pregnant. I was going to be around food all the time once I went back.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out once I go back I guess." I shrugged.

"I think I should make you some toast or something. Maybe we have some crackers. I hear those helped Emily." Embry said as he got back to his feet. I stood up next to him and threw my little cup in the garbage.

"Toast sounds good to me." I smiled and he picked me up and carried me from the bathroom and into the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks and setting me down. I followed his gaze to see what the problem was only to find that my kitchen was overrun with werewolves. Again.

"What the hell?" I grumbled to no one in particular. They all looked back at Embry and I with apologetic faces. Embry sighed next to me and took a few steps in their direction.

"Look I know that Sam and Emily let us all eat them out of house and home, but Rainey and me are on kind of a budget. It's not that we don't want you all here ( he looked at me to make sure I was ok with that. I nodded at him) but if you're gonna eat here you gotta contribute a little." He went to the cupboards and pulled out an old coffee can that we had never gotten around to throwing out. He set it on the table.

"If you wanna eat here, you gotta put some money in the jar first." The guys all started to groan but when I reminded them that I would be the one cooking they readily emptied their pockets into the can.

"Fine, but if we're giving money we should have a say in what get's bought." Collin barked up once the jar had money from everyone in it. I looked around the kitchen and realized that we didn't even have a loaf of bread to make toast.

"Alright. I need to go to the store today anyway, since you all seemed to have wiped us out. You're welcome to come along and carry the bags for me." I said.

They all nodded and I left to change out of my pajamas. I could hear Embry lecturing them about appropriate times to barge into my kitchen. It threw me for a loop when I realized that I wouldn't have been able to hear them before from my bedroom. I made a mental note to ask Emily about it the next time I talked to her.

I threw on some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that showed off my bump a little bit. I grinned at that and realized that I was going to have to go maternity shopping soon. Kim would have a field day.

I walked out to see that all of the guys were wearing sheepish looks on their faces like they got sent to the principal's office or something. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm driving." I said as I took the keys to Embry's truck from the hook.

"I don't think so." He said as he snatched them out of my hands. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"And why not?" I asked, with my hands on my hips, a clear warning that he needed to speak very carefully.

"Because it's not safe. For the baby." He added quickly.

"Embry I am perfectly capable of driving as long as I can fit behind the wheel now give me back those keys or I'll just take one of the guys' cars." I said, looking behind him to Seth, who's car was in our driveway.

"Fine, drive the truck." He groaned, knowing I would win either way. I grinned and snatched the keys back and got into the truck. Brady somehow managed to wheedle his way in between Embry and I, and I was smushed in the cab of the pickup.

"Jesus, Brady. You're getting fat." I groaned as I adjusted myself so I could drive easier.

"In a few month's you're going to be fatter than me." He said. Before I had time to scream at him Embry punched him in the jaw. I immediately pulled over because I knew this was going to escalate quickly. Embry jumped out of the truck before I had it stopped fully and dragged Brady into the woods.

I could hear the snarls and growling before a loud yelp and then some rustling. Embry walked out of the woods and got back into the car before kissing me on the mouth and shutting the door. I started to ask where Brady was but he cut me off.

"He can walk the rest of the way." He said before indicating that it was ok for me to pull out back onto the road.

I pulled out into the road and we drove the rest of the way to the Thriftway in Forks. Once we pulled into the parking lot and I parked the truck the rest of the wolves were already there and we headed into the store.

I grabbed a shopping cart and headed to the doors only to have three more shopping carts follow behind me.

"What are all of those for?" I asked.

"We've got an entire pack to feed honey, we need more than one cart." Embry whispered in my ear before kissing me. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the store.

"Alright let's start over in produce. It's the closest." I said before making my way over to the fruit. I picked up a few apples and a bunch of grapes and set them in the cart. I walked around just browsing, not really paying attention to what the rest of the guys were doing, just enjoying my own little world full of ingredients just waiting to be made into something delicious.

"Ha! Take that you fucker!" I heard Seth yell, laughing. I turned around to see him and Collin sword fighting with carrots.

"Put those down!" I shrieked. They turned to look at me before reluctantly setting the carrots back where they got them.

"Oh you just wait till I tell Katie."I threatened Seth. He started whimpering like a little boy.

"Come on Rainey, please don't tell her. You know how mad she can get. Please I promise I'll be good." He begged. It was actually a little pathetic.

I made my way over to the vegetables and made the mistake of walking past a tomato. I quickly covered my mouth and left the area before I got sick.

"Hey Rain Drop. Man you look like you're ready to blow chunks. Are you alright?" Paul asked from where I retreated to the bread aisle.

"Tomatoes have become my enemy." I moaned and leaned my forehead against his arm, wondering where the hell Embry ran off to.

"Come on, let's distract you. What kind of bread do you girls buy?" He said. I looked around me and grabbed a loaf of white and a loaf of wheat and set them in the cart.

"Alright, what about some breakfast stuff? The bagels and English muffins are right here." He said, taking the cart and leading me further down the aisle. I grabbed a bag of bagels and set them in the cart.

We went like that for a while, walking slowly up and down the aisle, with him asking me what I wanted and me setting in the cart. Pretty soon I felt my nausea start to leave and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Paul." He looked down at me confused.

"Umm, What for?"

"Distracting me so that my stomach would feel better." He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright what's next?"

"We should probably pick up some milk." I said and we made our way to the refrigerated section. Paul took three gallons out of the coolers and set them in the cart.

"Milk. Check." He said and pushed the cart towards the eggs. He picked up 4 dozen eggs and set them in the cart next to the milk. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"I used to go shopping with Emily and carry the bags. You're gonna need to learn how much of everything you need to buy for us. I figured I'd lend a hand." He explained.

Our cart was pretty full now and I figured we needed to find the rest of the guys.

"Do you know where Embry went?" I said, looking around to see if I could spot him.

"Nope." was all he said as he led us down another aisle.

We found Seth and Collin in the refrigerated section with their buggy full of frozen pizzas and Hot Pockets.

"What is all that?" I asked

"Well we figured with the baby coming and all that you wouldn't want to be on your feet cooking for us all the time so we would get some stuff that we could do ourselves." They said. The smiles on their faces told me that they thought they had the best idea ever and the gesture was so sweet that I couldn't help but smile back at them.

"That's really nice guys, but I don't think my freezer is big enough for all of that." I said. Their eyes lit up and their smiles got even bigger.

"Didn't Embry tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Emily's giving you her deep freezer. She said since the pack was going to be spending more time at your house now that she didn't need it anymore. Jared and Sam are taking it to your house as we speak." Collin explained.

"Oh." Was all I said. The farther along this day went the more I realized I really needed to talk to Emily, and fast.

Just then, Embry and Brady came around the corner. Their cart was filled with Saltine crackers, Tums, bottles of water, and all of the cooking and parenting magazines that the store had.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Embry asked as he pulled me into a hug and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well there was a little incident with a tomato and a possible clean up in aisle 4 but luckily Paul was there and he got me through it. Where were you?" I asked.

"Look. I got crackers and water and Tums. Oh and I know you liked these magazines so I got those for you too." He said, pointing out his treasures in the cart.

"Honey, this trip was supposed to get food, not stuff for me." I smiled at him.

"I know, but I just hate seeing you sick and I know it's not going to be over anytime soon, so I got these things to help you out." He said. How could you argue with that?

"Alright. Let's go check out." I said as we made our way to the registers. I looked at the candy that was set up in the lanes and got a bag of Swedish fish for Embry (his favorite) and a bar of chocolate for me. I put them in the cart and felt my husband wrap his arms around me.

"You're too adorable. Did you know that?" He whispered in my ear, making me shudder. He lowered his hands until they were resting on my bump.

"I love you both so much." He whispered and kissed my ear. I almost fainted. How much more could I take from this man.

" I love you too." I whispered back.

The cashier rung up all three carts and we all headed out to the truck to load the bags into the bed. I, of course, was not allowed to help. I got behind the wheel and started the car before there was a knock on the window. I looked over to find Brady smiling at me, a little scared looking too. I opened the door and got out, staring up at the tall teenager in front of me.

"Rainey, I just wanted to say, Uh, that...I'm really sorry about what I said before and I was an ass and I didn't mean it. You're going to be really pretty when you're farther along." He said in a rush, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his large frame and gave him a hug.

"It's ok, Brady. It really hurt my feelings at the time but now that you've apologized it's alright." He smiled at me and waved before heading off towards Collin and Seth, who had apparently opted to run to the store instead of taking Seth's car.

I climbed back in the car and Embry was already sitting in the passenger side waiting for me.

"Did he apologize?" He asked me once I was buckled in and the truck was started.

"Yes and he was very sweet about it." I assured him.

"Good. He's lucky I didn't kill him." Embry said, and I saw his hands start to shake with the memory of the earlier incident.

"It's alright baby, just let it go. It's over and done with." I said as I brought his shaking fist to my lips and kissed his knuckles. He calmed down immediately.

"You're right. So how did you like shopping with the pack." He asked, wagging his eyebrows making me giggle.

"Next time I'm definitely bringing a list and Paul only. He was a big help." I said. He just nodded out the window and watched us drive. It was definitely a crazy experience.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): A big thanks to CullenistFanpire for the grocery fund idea. It was just too cute not to use! And as always you guys are rockin my socks with all the reviews! I love them and appreciate all of the feedback! Any cute wolfy moments you want to see send them to me in a pm or a review and I'll see if I can work them in! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Family Bonding

**Rainey's POV**

I knocked on the door and waited for Emily to answer. If Embry were here he would have just walked right in, but I just thought that was rude, especially now that I knew what it was like to have a pack of wolves bust in on you uninvited. I could hear Sammy crying from inside and smiled to myself as I touched my ever growing belly.

"Rainey, Oh come in. Could you take him for a minute while I get my shoes on?" Emily rushed me into the house and handed me the screaming baby. I immediately started bouncing him on my shoulder and patting his little butt like I knew he liked. After a few minutes he calmed down and started fisting my hair into his tiny hands.

"Ow, OW!" I cried out as he got a good yank in before Emily came back and took him from me.

"Alright little man, that's enough." She scolded as she put him in his playpen. He whined a little before picking up his toys and distracting himself.

"Sam should be back from the store any minute and then we can go. I'm so excited to get out of the house." She sighed as she picked up her purse and keys.

"I'm really glad for a girl's day too. With the pack around all the time it feels like I'm surrounded with testosterone." I sighed as I sank down to the couch next to Emily. Sammy was drooling all over one of his cars and laughing at himself.

"He's so sweet. Must take after you because I know Sam's not like that." I laughed when Emily nodded her head in agreement. We only laughed harder when Sam finally got home and started growling under his breath about some guy at work that he doesn't get along with.

"Alright, You've got Sammy tonight. Call one of the guys if you need help. I've got my phone with me and he's got a bottle in the fridge." Emily went through her list of things to tell Sam as though he was a hired babysitter instead of the father. I stifled a laugh as he got frustrated with her but tried not to show it. She kissed them both goodbye and we were on our way to Port Angeles.

"There's this great little maternity shop in the mall that I just loved when I was having Sammy. I think we should go there first, and then we'll get some lunch. Sound good to you?" Emily said as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Yeah, it's fine." We walked into the store she was talking about and I instantly got more excited. There were such cute clothes in there that I just couldn't help but dive right in.

"Kim is going to be so mad that we didn't bring her!" I giggled as Emily pushed me into a dressing room. She started throwing clothes over the door and pretty soon we had a bunch of cute maternity clothes for me.

"I don't even want to know how much all of this is going to cost!" I cringed as we brought our stack of clothes up to the registers. I cringed even more once we found the total and paid. No more shopping for me for a while.

Just then my stomach growled loud enough for Emily to hear and let out a chuckle.

"Sounds like that baby's hungry." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the food court. We each got a sub and sat down to enjoy our food.

"So, I've been meaning to talk to you about all this alpha stuff, Rainey." Emily starts. I nod, telling her to go on.

"Take it from me, it's the most wonderful thing in the world to be the alpha's imprint, but at the same time it can be a really big pain in the ass, especially when you're pregnant. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to murder one of the guys." I laughed, completely understanding what she was talking about.

"But you have to know, that now that Embry is the alpha, all of the guys are going to be very protective of you. Even more than they are of the other imprints. If something happened to you, Embry would be crushed, and since he's the leader of the pack, it would affect everyone else much more than any other imprint. So it's just instinctual for them to keep an extra eye on you. You better get used to that." Emily sighed, remembering her experiences.

"Do you miss it? You know, all of the guys over at your place all the time?" I asked.

"Sometimes. But they still come around a lot. Even though Sam isn't phasing anymore, he still hold a lot of respect with the guys. Especially the original ones. They just stopped eating me out of house and home now, which is nice." She laughed.

"Speaking of that you should have Embry talk to the elders. Once we explained the whole food/money situation to them, they gave us money every month to help feed the wolves. I'm sure if he asked, they would extend that offer to you." I could have kissed her.

"Oh God Em, that would be great! I've been so worried about the money thing, especially with all of the things we need to get for the baby, and now we have to feed the whole pack. We actually started a grocery fund, and they have to pitch in if they want to eat. It helped a little, but still not enough. Oh I can't wait to tell Embry!" I clapped my hands a little in excitement as Emily laughed at me.

"So, how's that baby doin?" Emily asked as she reached over and laid a hand on my belly.

"She's good. I can't wait to feel her kick for the first time!" Emily smiled at me.

"She huh?" She asked.

"Well I think it's a girl. Feels like a girl. That may be because I'm a girl though, so I don't really know. I guess I just want a girl. Something to balance out all of the testosterone that's been around my house lately." I shrugged.

"Well I knew that Sammy was going to be a boy when I was carrying him, so it's completely possible that there's a little girl in there." She said as we got up to throw out empty plates away. I passed by a pizza vendor and gagged.

"Tomato's are a killer. And the wolf gene doesn't help anything either. You're gonna be a lot more sensitive to smells and tastes now, and you're gonna be more moody than any other pregnant woman would be. That's gonna be fun for Embry." Emily laughed as she led me away from the sickening smell and out to the car.

"I wonder what the boys have been up to today." I shook my head and laughed at all of the possibilities.

**Embry's POV**

"Sam! You home?!" I yelled as I opened the door to Sam's house. I just got off patrol and the girls were out shopping so I figured I'd drop by my brother's house to hang out until they got back home.

"I'm in here!" He called from the back of the house. I followed it to the nursery where I saw Sam wrestling with what smelled like a VERY dirty diaper.

"Ugh! Hand me that box of wipes over there!" He said as he reached for the box while making sure that Sammy didn't fall off of the changing table.

"No way Bro. I'm staying right here!" I said as I help my nose and shook my head at him.

"Oh for God sake's Embry you're the fucking ALPHA WEREWOLF and about to become a dad yourself, grow some damn balls and hand me those wipes!" Sam growled. For someone who didn't shift anymore he was sure a grouch.

"Fine." I whined as I stepped further into the room and fought the urge to upchuck. I handed the box to Sam and took a step back quickly.

"You ever changed a diaper Embry?" Sam asked.

"Nope." I cringed, dreading what he was about to say now.

"Get over here then." He nodded down at the baby and then looked back up at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"Embry for fuck's sake you can rip apart the undead, I think you can handle a poopy diaper." I growled under my breath and walked over to my irritating big brother and nephew.

"What do I do?" I cringed as the smell hit me full on.

"Take a wipe and clean him up." Sam said as he handed me one of the wipes.

"Ugh." I moaned. This was so gross. Rainey is changing all of the diapers when our baby is born.

"Make sure you get it all." Sam said, I could totally tell that he was having a field day with this.

"Now sprinkle some of this on." He said as he handed me a bottle of baby powder. I shook the bottle over the baby and coughed when the room was filled with white powder.

"Too much!" Sam said coughing. He went to the window and opened it, fanning the powder out of the room.

"Aww man, Emily is gonna kill me! Look at this mess!" Sam moaned as he surveyed the nursery that was now covered with a layer of baby powder.

"Honey, I'm HOME!" I heard a deep voice bellow and groaned. Quil, Jared, Seth and Paul all came storming into the house and headed straight for the nursery.

"Whoa, what do we have here?" Quil laughed as he looked around the room, his eyes settling on me, fighting with a new diaper.

"Dude, that's backwards." He chuckled as he came over to me and took over. He flipped the diaper around and had Sammy all cleaned up in seconds. He picked the baby up and made cooing noises at him as he carried him out of the room.

"You better clean that up before Emily gets home!" He called behind him as he made his way into the living room.

"How the hell does QUIL know how to change a diaper?" I asked, shocked.

"Claire wasn't potty trained when he first imprinted on her, and he was the only one she would let change her for a while, he learned quick." Sam said, laughing.

"Come on, let's get this mess cleaned up before the girls get back." He said as he left to go get the vacuum.

"Dude you're so screwed." Jared said, shaking his head sadly. I growled at him.

"Nah, he's just gotta learn is all. He's gonna be great." Sam said as he came back with a vacuum and dust rags. He handed one to each of us, and patted me on the back reassuringly.

"Get to it." He ordered, and even though we didn't have to anymore, we listened.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N): I know, I know! I'm so sorry that this took a while to get up, but a big thanks to Imafanpire for giving me a little kick in the butt to get this up. So onto other news, Baby Makes Three has been nominated for the Forever Dawn Award. Voting is going on now so please, if you like this story, go vote for it at twilightfantwilight (dot) webs (dot)com (slash) vote (dot) htm and HUGE thanks to whoever nominated me. That's super awesome!!!**


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

As we pulled into La Push, passing the green of the trees and the tiny houses that lined the streets, a feeling of peace came over me and I knew that no matter how bad our money problems were, no matter how scary the thought of being a mother was to me, no matter how completely freaky it was that everyone I cared for either turned into giant furry wolves (or knew of their existence) that everything was going to be ok. That was until we pulled up to the house and my two best friends were standing on the porch, fuming. Crap. And just like that my peaceful feeling was gone.

" Before you two start squawking at me like a bunch of pissed off hens, just chill ok?" I warned them.

"Dude, you knew full well that we had totally called dibs on taking you maternity shopping when we first found out you were prego" Kim whined.

"Yeah well I needed someone to talk to who actually knew a little something about being the alphas imprint and all that, plus she has actually had a child before so she knew what I would need and what I wouldn't. So shut it!" Yeah ok, I admit I was a little bit hormonal and probably could have been a tad nicer, but I was pregnant and my feet hurt from shopping. Plus I still had a TON of bags to carry in.

"Come on and help me with these and then I'll let you guys see what all I bought ok?"

After the four of us had all of the bags inside, and Kim and Katie were finished picking through the outfits and deciding which ones were their favorite ( Kim even claimed a few for hand me downs when she got pregnant), I finally had the house to myself for what seemed like the first time in ages. I sat down on the couch, clothes and bags thrown all over the living room, and put my feet up. Thankfully they weren't swollen but they still hurt like hell.

I knew that there were things around the house that needed to be done, but I really didn't have the energy to do any of it. I flipped on the TV to a cooking channel, instantly pushing the anxiety away as school popped back into my head. I wasn't going to be thinking about that right now.

Before I knew what was going on I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and lift me up. I opened my eyes to see Embry looking at me with the most loving look I had ever seen from him.

"Hi" I said groggily as we moved from the living room and into our bedroom down the hall.

"Hi" Embry said as he kissed my nose sweetly.

"Did you have a good time with Emily?" He asked as he set me on my feet and started to pull off my shirt.

"Uh huh. She said you should talk to the elders about grocery money for the pack." I told him as I yawned again.

"Yeah I was thinking about doing that. Good idea. Arms up." He told me as he slipped a cotton nightgown over my head.

"Im not a kid you know, I can put on my pajamas by myself thanks." I grumbled as Embry gently pushed me down on the bed before moving onto my pants.

"I know, but lets just say its been an eventful day and I could use all the practice I can get" He said with a shudder, I made a mental note to remind myself to ask about that later.

I curled up into the bed and quickly felt my husband climb in next to me. His stomach was pressed up against my back with his hand on my belly. I heard him say something about the warzone of clothes in our living room before the world faded to black and sleep took me over again.

"Come on, jackass! Get out of the way!" The horn blaring for the millionth time since we had been in the car made me roll my eyes and huff again. Traffic seemed to be crawling for whatever reason as Embry and I made it to Forks for our doctors appointment. We were going to get to see our baby for the first time today and to say we were a little impatient was an understatement. Pair that up with an irritable werewolf and his hormonal imprint, the vibe in the truck was definetly not for the faint of heart.

" Do you really have to honk the horn so loudly? Its starting to give me a headache." I complained as I watched said jackass change lanes and cut another driver off.

"Sorry babe, people are just driving like idiots today." Embry said as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Another little bonus of being pregnant was that Embry and I had grown much more in tuned to each others emotions. Maybe it was because I actually had a part of him inside me all the time now, but the pack had learned quickly that if I was upset, Embry was upset, and vice versa. Which to them meant either they weren't getting fed or they were running extra patrols. Needless to say the pack had been walking on eggshells around the two of us for a few weeks now.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE LEARN HOW TO DRIVE" I yelled out of my open window, shaking my fist at the dumbass driver who still could not decide what lane he wanted to be in. Yeah, it was like a ping pong table of anger in this truck.

"Thank God this is our exit" Embry said before turning off of the highway. Soon enough we were pulling into the hospital parking lot and heading to the second floor.

Much to Embrys dismay the same receptionist from our first appointment was back, and while my big strong alpha werewolf husband went to sit down and avoid the mean scary lady, I went and checked in with a smile.

"You're so lame." I told him as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah Yeah." He grumbled, while flipping through a pregnancy magazine. I picked up another one and started reading when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Says here that pregnancy can make you horny." Embry said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Stop being such a perv!" I said, trying to hold back my laughter. He was such a goof when he wanted to be.

Once my name was called and we were back in the doctor's office, I realized I was starving. My stomach growled at the same time and Embrys head perked up.

"We'll stop and get something to eat as soon as were done here." He said as he kissed my forehead and the doctor walked in.

"Rainey, good to see you! How are you feeling?" She said as she looked over my chart.

"Well as long as you keep the tomatoes away I'm good." I laughed as she wrote something down.

"Looks like the morning sickness fairy finally made its way to your house." She smiled as she wheeled over to where I was sitting on the exam table.

"Ok so lets take a look at that baby, shall we?"

I laid back on the table and Doctor Morgan lifted up my shirt and squeezed that cold goop they put on your belly and then touched the ultrasound wand against me. The first thing I heard was the sound of the heartbeat before an image popped up on the screen that brought tears to my eyes.

"Well that is quite a surprise." The doctor said staring at the screen.

"What, Whats wrong with the baby?" I asked, starting to panic. Embry grabbed my hand before looking back at the screen himself.

"Nothing at all, everything looks good. I guess congratulations are in order, because it looks like you two are having twins! Theres one baby and then theres the other." She said as she pointed first to a tiny looking bean thing, and then to another tinier looking bean thing next to it.

"Tw-tw-twins?" I turned my head to look at Embry who was staring at the doctor like she just told him he had a flesh eating disease on his…well, you know.

"Yes Mr. Call, twins." The doctor shook her head and turned back to me.

"Would you like a picture of your babies?" She asked me. All I could do was nod, tears starting to form in my eyes as I looked at the image of my children on the screen.

"Are they ok?" I managed to choke out as the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"So far, so good. Baby B looks to be a little bit smaller than Baby A. Its something that we should keep an eye on, but as long as they both keep progressing normally there shouldn't be a problem. Its not uncommon for one twin to be slightly smaller than the other." She said as she handed a copy of the ultrasound picture and some Kleenex to me to clean myself off.

"Just keep doing what your doing and everything should be fine." She told us as she stood up and left us to our thoughts.

The ride back home was silent, as the two of us were lost in our own thoughts.

"Well, I guess were going to have to get two of everything now. Two cribs, two strollers, two highchairs." Embry trailed off as he stared at the road ahead of him.

"They have double strollers, we could just get one of those" I said absently, still lost in my own thoughts. I didn't even realize we were home till I heard Embrys door close.

He stood next to my door and stared at me through the window before opening it up and pulling me into his arms.

"Twins babe. I cant believe it. I know its going to be hard but as long as ive got you by my side, everything is going to be fine." He said as he kissed my cheeks before walking hand in hand with me back into the house.

**(A/N): I know! I know! Its been super incredibly LONG since I updated. Things in my life had basically gone to shit in a handbag and haven't started to get better until just recently. Well I'm not going to go into detail, just know that Im Back, unemployed, and with a ton of free time on my hands, which means its back to writing. Go ahead and yell at me if you want, or demand explanations for the hiatus (just do it in a PM). Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Its been almost 2 years since Ive written anything so I may be a little bit rusty, but Ill be back in the swing of things soon enough! Review to let me know what ya think!**


	11. Pee and Planning

Rainey's POV

"Embry!"

I couldn't believe how completely idiotic men could be.

"Embry!" God how many times did I have to call for him? I mean sure, he was out on patrol, and yeah he was probably on the other side of the rez, but this was important.

"EM-"

"What? What's wrong baby? Are you ok?" My wolfman panted as he sprinted into the house, completely naked…what was I going to say again? I got a little distracted when he pulled me into his arms before touching my belly and deeply inhaling my scent, making sure everything was fine. Which snapped me out of it.

"I know that you're an animal 50% of the time, but when you are human can you please try to be a little more civilized?" I ground out.

"Huh?" Wow. Apparently he wasn't just a pig today but he was stupid too.

"Smell anything different about me _dear_? Go on, use that wolfy nose of yours and take a closer sniff." I said as I stuck my butt towards his nose.

"What is wrong with you? I don't smell anything but you and me….and something else." He looked at me like I was crazy. OH. HELL. NO.

" I smell like your PISS Embry! Not only did you forget to put the seat down before you left, but you peed ALL OVER the toilet bowl. And with YOUR kid pushing down on my bladder it's not like I have very much time to rush to the bathroom to keep from needing a diaper on. So in my haste to empty my bladder I didn't look before I sat down, and now my ass is covered in pee!" I screamed. Then immediately burst into tears.

"Im so-sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me! I mean it's just pee and I better get used to it with the baby and all and you were out patrolling and here I am just freaking out on you for nothing and screaming at you and what if a vampire came when you were here dealing with me freaking out and I- I- I- I'm SO SORRY!" I was sobbing completely uncontrollably now, standing on my back porch with my ass covered in urine and a naked wolf debating on what would be safer for him, holding me or not touching me and letting me cry.

"Babe. Honey. Rainey stop crying baby, everything is fine. We haven't caught a scent in a while and the odds of a leech coming anywhere near here at this particular moment are not very likely." He looked like he made up his mind that I wasn't going to break out the baseball bat again and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh. It's ok. You've got a lot of stuff going on with your body right now and I should have made sure Quil knew about the toilet seat rule. I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him for you ok?" I froze. He froze.

"Quil? What does Quil have to do with this Embry?" I said. I was going to remain calm. I would not freak out again. He was going to tell me what I wanted to hear and everything was going to be ok.

"Umm…Quil came by the house before you woke up. He was the last one to use the bathroom before we left." NOT what I wanted to hear.

"So I'm not only covered in pee, I'm covered in QUIL'S PEE?" I screeched. So much for staying calm.

"Come on baby, lets go get you cleaned up. I know what you're thinking, you want to kick Quil's ass from here to Canada, and I will let you. But first you have to take a shower and then you have to wait till you have the babies and everything is settled ok? I don't want any of my family getting hurt over Quil's dumbass." He said as he picked me up bridal style and carried us both into the house.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." I chanted with every step he took. Sure Embry's pee was gross but he was still my husband. Quil was just a dumbass and now…I didn't even want to think about it.

Embry turned on the shower and stepped into it still holding me. Between the heat of the shower and the heat of my love, I felt all the anger wash down the drain.

"You're kidding me?" I wanted to punch Katie for laughing.

"No fucking way!" Kim said, joining in on the giggles that my two best friends were now rolling in at my expense.

"Oh God, you guys. Will you just drop it. I'm trying to burn the whole incident out of my brain." I grumbled, rubbing my temples.

"That's so gross! Please tell me he's going to get his ass kicked?" Katie was already formulating a plan in case no one thought to do any ass kicking. If Katie got any pleasure out of this world, it was through a good ass kicking.

"I'm sure Embry is taking care of it as we speak." I told her, getting up to grab the tea I was making. It was the only thing I could get down today. Stupid morning sickness.

"Hey girls!" I looked to the door to see Emily walking in with some tupperwear in her hand and a sleeping baby in the other.

"Hey Em." I said, smiling to see my sister in law.

"Come here baby. SO CUTE." Kim was already out of her seat and pulling Sammy into her arms. Jared had better watch out, she definetly had baby fever.

"Rainey I brought you some goodies. I know you're probably not able to stomach much right now, and these were the only things I could eat during most of my pregnancy." I looked into the basket and saw some saltine crackers, ginger ale, Swedish fish, and a tupperware container.

"What's in the tupperware?" I asked, looking at the brown substance.

"It's sort of like a bread pudding. My grandmother's old recipe. It's filling and it doesn't taste like much, which can be a good thing at times." She said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. It smells edible actually!" I said as I went to grab a spoon out of the drawer.

"Wow, Em! This is great. It's not making me sick and It's actually pretty tasty." I told her as I dug into the container.

"Glad you like it. I brought a copy of the recipe in case you wanted it." She laid a scrap of paper on the table in front of her.

"Fanks." I told her, my mouth full of food. I was starving at it was so nice to fine something my little wonders wouldn't make me vomit up two minutes later.

"You're very welcome." Emily laughed.

"So I didn't come over just for the food. It's time to start planning you're shower!" Emily squealed like a teenager, causing tweedle dee and tweedle dum to join in as well.

"Guys I'm only four and a half months along, shouldn't we like, I don't know, wait a little bit longer?" I said, putting my now empty Tupperware dish into the sink.

"No way theres so much to plan. We have to come up with a theme and party favors and decorations and games." Katie gushed. I could see the wheels turning in her head. It was kinda scary.

"I don't want anything big you guys." I pleaded as the phone rang.

"I KNOW you guys aren't planning a party without input from me, right?" A tinkling little pixie voice sounded from the other end of the receiver.

"Good to hear from you too, Alice." I smiled as I put the phone on speaker. I had a feeling this was not going to be a quick conversation.

"You're right about that!" She was scary when she did shit like that.

"So ladies, are we thinking an indoor shower or something outside?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Inside, definetly. It's almost August and two babies kicking me in the heat and sun is NOT my idea of a party." I grumbled.

"Inside it is. I'm assuming you want it to happen on the rez right?"

"It doesn't have to be. I heard they just opened a new banquet hall in Port Angeles. It's supposed to be pretty nice." Kim said. We all nodded.

"That sounds cool, but isn't it going to be a little expensive to rent out just for a baby shower?" I asked. It's not like Embry and I were rolling in cash lately.

"Don't you worry about that. We didn't have time to throw a shower for Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee, so I'm sure my family won't mind chipping in for the hall. Consider it a gift from us." Alice chimed in.

"Why do I have a feeling that the venue has already been booked, Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because it has! And I knew you weren't going to mind in the end so I just went ahead and reserved a room there. The shower is going to be on August 20th at 2. It's going to be fabulous!" I could practically see her bouncing up and down.

"Then why even ask us where we wanted to have it?

"Well I didn't want you to feel left out!" She said innocently.

"Ok, so the place and time are set. Now what about decorations?" Katie asked.

And so it continued for another hour with more decisions made than I could wrap my head around. The showed was going to be decorated in green and yellow, since we didn't know what sex the babies were going to be yet. And almost every game known to baby showers was planned for entertainment. The hall was catering the event themselves, so we didn't have to worry about food. Emily and Kim decided to get the cake for their present to us, and Katie was calling dibs on taking me shopping to register for gifts.

"Alright, you guys all just went black so I'm assuming there is a wolf on his way to the house, so I'll let you go and talk to you later!" Alice said as the line clicked dead. I got up to put the phone back on the hook as my tiny little house was overrun with the pack.

Embry gathered me into a big hug before releasing me to see Quil standing just inside the kitchen with a black eye and sheepish look on his face.

"Hi Rainey." He mumbled quietly.

"Quil"

"So…about earlier…I just wanted to apologize for being such a pig and disrespecting you're house like that."

"It's alright Quil. It was really gross but I think I over reacted a little bit too." I said walking over to inspect his black eye. No doubt a gift from my husband.

"It's fine, it will be all healed by tonight. I got you a little something to make up for this morning." He said as he handed me a box wrapped in orange paper.

"You didn't have to get me anything Quil, I told you I over reacted. Stupid pregnancy hormones." I said as I took the box and set it on the table.

I opened the paper and couldn't really believe what I was seeing.

"You got me a toilet seat?" I asked confused.

"Not just any toilet seat. This one closes the lid automatically. I figured it would come in handy with a bunch of animals running around your place all the time." He said

"Actually, that's pretty brilliant! Thanks Quil!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He took the seat form me and headed into the bathroom to install it.

"Sam, I totally want one of those! I didn't even know they made those!" Emily told Sam, making us all laugh.

I was up and clearing off the table from all of our paperwork planning the shower when I felt a sharp pain coming from my stomach. I doubled over and yelled out. The whole room was silent as I reached down between my legs and pulled out a hand covered in blood.

"The babies!" I cried as my knees hit the floor and everything faded to black.

**(A/N): Oh no! A cliffie! So I'm updating again! I guess I'm still feelin bad for leavin you guys so long. Anyway I didn't get a ton of reviews last chapter. So Im hoping it was just because I updated so late, and not because you all forgot about this story. Oh well, heres another chapter. Reviews make me happy and want to write!**


	12. Waiting

**Embry's POV**

The babies… Rainey… My Wife. My Imprint. My Life.

They were all in that operating room. And those FUCKING nurses wouldn't let me in.

My entire being was screaming at me to be in there with them. _PROTECT_ my wolf yelled. I had never felt more helpless as I did in that waiting room. Never felt more useless. Never felt more alone.

I stared at the clock. The second hand ticking louder with every second that passed. _Tick. Tick. Tick. _I wanted to rip it from the wall. Destroy it. Destroy it and make it feel how I felt.

I paced the tiny space more times than I could count. The worried faces of my pack and loved ones trying not to stare, trying and failing.

Sam held Emily and their child like they would be ripped away from him at any second. He should. They could. I knew that all too well now.

Quil was trying to keep Claire quiet and occupied playing with the toys in the corner of the room.

Jared and Kim were clinging to each other. He kept wiping tears from her eyes and whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear.

Seth and Katie were doing much the same. Except for crying, Katie was fuming almost as much as I was. Out of everyone here she was closest to Rainey besides myself. She had almost as much to lose here as I did. Almost.

The door burst open and Jacob came in wheeling Billy in as well.

"I got here as soon as I could. How is she?" Jacob asked me in a rush. I couldn't bring myself to speak. If I opened my mouth I would start screaming, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

"The doctors took her straight into the operating room. They wouldn't tell us anything and they wouldn't let Embry in with her. That was over an hour ago." Sam replied quietly, pulling Emily even closer.

Jacob let out a huff of air and found a spot close to Quil and Clair to sit. Billy grasped my hand in his, as if in comfort. Nothing could comfort me now.

I turned my focus from the clock to the door. Listening to every step taken outside, every word spoken, every breath taken.

How hard could it be for them to send someone to tell me what was going on? Was it that bad that they couldn't spare a set of hands. Was it…was she… NO! I couldn't start thinking like that. I was starting to shake and I knew if I let myself go to that place that the wolf would take over and destroy the entire hospital with its grief.

So I kept pacing. One step, two, three, four, five. Turn. One step, two, three, four, five. Glare at the door. Repeat. I went on like that till I lost track of how many times the cycle repeated itself. I vaguely remember someone trying to get me to eat something. Someone else telling me I needed to sit down. Fuck them all.

Things began to blur together in my vision. Everything else faded away except for the door. All other sounds disappeared except for the sound of footsteps outside. Nothing else in the world existed but that damn door.

I heard a set of footsteps slowly coming closer. They stopped just outside of the door. I heard whoever it was take a deep, calming breath and then the door opened.

I didn't hear a word Doctor Morgan said. The look on her face told me everything.

**Rainey's POV**

_Beep…Beep…..Beep….Beep….._

I started to tell Embry to turn off the alarm clock when I realized that my voice wasn't working. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. I tried to sit up, but it felt like I had a two ton boulder on my chest.

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…._

I felt a warm hand gripping mine, felt someone bending over to kiss it, and something wet hitting my arm. Tears?

"Rainey. Baby I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry baby. You have to wake up hun. You have to wake up for me ok? I can't do this alone. I cant live without you here baby!" My sweet husband was sobbing. Begging for me to wake up.

I wanted to tell him that I was here. That I was trying to wake up but something was wrong with me. Something wasn't right. Why was he crying? What had happened to make him so sad?

And then I remembered.

The Pain.

The Blood.

The Babies.

I mustered up every ounce of strength I had in my body and managed to barely squeeze his hand back.

"Rainey? Oh God baby come on. Open your eyes for me baby please." He pleaded. I was trying. Didn't he know I was trying?

I barely managed to get my eyelids to flutter before they were closed again. I counted to three and finally managed to open them fully. And then I wished I hadn't.

My wolf was staring at me with tears running down his face. He looked so broken. I had never seen him like this and it was scaring me.

"Em-" I started to say but couldn't speak. My voice was too scratchy and my throat was killing me.

"Shh baby it's ok. You don't need to say anything. Just rest ok?" He told me, smoothing my hair and kissing me on the forehead.

"Ba-"

Fresh tears filled his eyes and he let out a sob before looking down. He took a deep breath to compose himself and then looked back up at me.

"You had a miscarriage, Rainey. We- we- we lost one of the babies. I'm so sorry." He told me before collapsing back onto the bed sobbing again.

A miscarriage. My baby. I killed my baby. Oh God.

"I'm- I'm so sorry" I squeaked out before tears started to fall down my face. Embry looked at me horror struck.

"No no no baby no. Shh. It wasn't your fault. Not at all baby. Dr. Morgan said that you were doing everything right. She said it was common for these things to happen with twins, expecially if it's our first child. You did nothing wrong." He told me. I shook my head not wanting to believe him.

"Lorraine look at me!" He said, his alpha voice peeking through.

"You did NOTHING wrong. Do you hear me? This is NOT YOUR FAULT." The look in his eyes was so pained I knew I couldn't protest now, but I still felt responsible. I was their mother, I was supposed to protect them, and I failed.

"Dr. Morgan wants to keep you here a few more days, just to make sure that everything is ok, and nothing else happens. When we do get home she wants you on bed rest for a while, to help you heal. We got really lucky that the other baby is safe. We don't want to do anything to risk it, right?"

I nodded.

"Shh now baby. Everything is going to be alright. I'm not leaving ok? You need to rest now though." Embry said, kissing me again and returning to his spot by my side. He put one hand on my stomach and the other was gripping my hand tightly. Sleep found me easily.

When I woke up, it was clear that I had slept a few more hours, because it was dark outside my window. I looked around and found my wolf, asleep in the same spot I last saw him in. I looked around the room and noticed that other people must have been here. The pack probably. There were baskets of flowers and "Get Well" Balloons. I even saw a stuffed wolf on the dresser.

I heard someone snoring loudly, and looked to the corner to find my cousin sleeping in a chair, head hung back and long legs stretched out in front of him. I couldn't help a little chuckle at the sight.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Embry jumped up next to me, scanning my body for signs of trouble.

"Shh." I told him, pointing to Jake asleep on the chair.

"Yeah. He's been here all night. I told him to go home but he wouldn't leave you. He loves you. I love you." He said as he bent to give me a kiss.

He pushed the call button on the bed and gave me a sheepish look.

"I kind of got in trouble when I didn't call the doc when you woke up the first time." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him when the nurse walked in. She picked up my chart before addressing me.

"How are you feeling Lorraine?" She asked as she slipped a blood pressure cuff over my arm.

"Rainey, and I feel like I got ran over by a truck. My arms feel like they weigh a billion pounds and I can't really hold my head up that long" I told her as she wrote something down on my chart.

She stuck a thermometer in my mouth before she answered me.

"It's probably just the anesthesia wearing off." She shot Embry a look as he was peering over her shoulder trying to see what she kept writing on my chart. I tried not to laugh so I wouldn't screw up the reading.

After the nurse was finished she left the room. Jake slept through the entire thing, poor guy. Embry flipped on the tv and crawled into the bed next to me and held me in his arms. Nothing needed to be said between us. We both just needed to be next to each other for a while, before the full reality of the situation hit us.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more."

**(A/N): Ok. That was a really intense chapter, but I figured we needed some drama, the whole story has been pretty fluffy up till now. And I wasn't too terrible; they still have the other baby. Reviews make me happy! Next chapter will be lighter, I promise!**


	13. Realizations

**Rainey's POV**

I woke up to the sound of whispers in the room. Opening my eyes I scanned the room to see the familiar faces of my vampire friends.

"I'm awake, you can stop whispering now." I told them, earning a smile from Edward and a giggle from Alice.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me as he came over to the bed, looking at me like the doctor that he was.

"As good as can be expected, you know, considering…" I trailed off. I knew if I said it I would break down.

"Good. Just take it as easy as you can."

"Carlisle, I'm going to be on bed rest for a month at least, and I'm pretty sure Embry wouldn't let me do anything even if I wasn't. " I told him.

I still was really weak from the blood loss, and I could feel depression starting to set it. I definitely wasn't up to being my normal smart-ass self.

"Oh Rainey, I'm so sorry I didn't see it coming. God I wish I could have helped you, or done something." Alice looked like she would cry if she could. I definitely was NOT up to comforting someone else right now.

"It's ok, Alice. I understand. You can't see anything when the boys are around. No one blames you." I told her, sounding as sincere as possible.

"Rainey, If you wouldn't mind, Renesmee is waiting outside and she would like to give you something, but she wanted me to make sure it was alright with you first." Edward said from his spot next to the door.

"Umm, sure. I guess." I told him, wondering why he would have to ask permission for his daughter to give me a gift.

He nodded once before opening the door and heading out. I looked around the room to see that it was just Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie left in the room.

"Where did Embry go?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He and Jacob went to the cafeteria for something to eat. We spoke with them both before they left. They know we are here." Carlisle assured me.

"OK"

The door opened and Renesmee walked in with both of her parents behind her. She had grown a lot since I had seen her at the bonfire a few months ago. She looked to be around 11 or 12 years old now. She looked up at me shyly before handing me a small box wrapped in gold paper.

"I made them myself. Momma always says the best gifts are the ones that don't cost anything, and Grandma has been teaching me to knit." She told me quickly before stepping back in to her parents.

I opened the box slowly and felt tears start to collect in my eyes. The sweet little girl had knitted a pair of tiny baby socks, and a little hat. All in matching green and yellow.

"I had two pairs of socks originally, but then I turned one into a hat." She told me. I froze. The tears in my eyes had finally broken free and were trailing down my cheeks as I tried to hold back a sob. I felt a wave of calm and peace settle over me and looked to Jasper who just nodded at me. I silently thanked him and turned to the little girl.

"Thank you, sweetie. They're perfect." I knew she didn't realize what she had said, and I didn't want her to think I didn't like the present. It was obvious she had spent a lot of time in making them.

"You like them?" She asked, as if she wasn't sure I did.

"Yes I really do." I said and opened my arms to welcome her into a hug. I could see why Jacob imprinted on her. She really was a sweet girl. As she stepped into my arms and cautiously hugged me, I finally lost control and sobbed into her copper curls. She tensed for a minute before hugging me tighter. I felt her hand reach up to my face, and suddenly my head was filled with images of all of the people in my life.

Embry watching me walk down the aisle at our wedding day.

Jake pulling me into a big hug in front of the Cullen house.

The pack at dinner trying out my latest recipe.

My belly, starting to swell.

And finally my lost baby, looking peacefully asleep surrounded by clouds.

I knew she was perfect for Jake. Not only was she sweet, but she genuinely cared about other people, even if she didn't know them. And it was clear that she was far more mature than she looked. I knew in that moment that Renesmee was a part of my own family now.

We broke the hug and I looked into her chocolate eyes. "Thank you, so much." I poured every ounce of meaning that I could into those words and I hoped she would realize just how grateful I was. She showed me that I wasn't alone. That I was surrounded by people who loved me, and who would help me get through this.

"You're very welcome" She told me politely, before walking back over to her parents. Bella was looking a little confused, but Edward was beaming with pride, as he should be.

"That's some girl you've got there." I told them. All they did was nod and hug Nessie.

"Well we better get going. You need your rest and I'm sure the wolves will be back any time now." Bella said as she kissed my cheek as everyone left besides Rosalie.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, making sure not to sit on my IV or jostle me too much. She brushed my hair back out of my face before brushing my tears away as well.

"I don't even want to make a guess at how you're feeling, but I just wanted you to know that I always wanted children. And I think as much as it hurts me not to be able to, I think that what you are going through is much worse. And I'm proud of you for handling it so well. I don't think I would be able to. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, or if you just want someone to talk to, you can call me anytime." She laid her hand on my stomach and smiled.

"I cant wait to meet you, little fighter." She told my baby before giving me a quick smile and leaving to find the others.

Rose was right. My baby was a fighter. The doctor had told me that we were very lucky that it had survived. Apparently my miscarriage was a really bad one, and they were surprised I didn't lose both babies.

I laid my hands on my stomach and smiled.

"It's just me and you now kid. You hang in there ok?" I told her. Her. I had a feeling all of a sudden that the baby was a girl. Just then I felt something tap my hand. I looked down and a shit eating grin spread across my face as I realized what it was. My baby. My baby was kicking. She had heard me.

"Hi sweetie." I cooed at her, earning another kick. I laughed out loud for the first time since everything had happened.

"What's so funny in here?" Embry said as he poked his head in the door.

"Come here quick!" I told him. He was right next to me before I could blink.

"Here, feel" I said taking his hand and putting it on my stomach. I felt her kick again and saw his eyes light up before he turned to me.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah. That's our baby in there. Everything is going to be ok." I told him. He kissed me deeply before we both turned our attention back to our child.

Our little moment was quickly interrupted by my room door being slammed open before the ENTIRE pack and imprints came piling into the room.

"Dammit Paul, you couldn't do that shit outside of the room?" Quil said, waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Nope, thought this room could use a little "Ode De Paul" He said, earning a punch in the arm from Sam.

"Disgusting dude."

"Ignore them. How are you feeling Rainey?" Katie asked me, practically pushing Embry out of the way to get to me.

"Oh stop growling at me Embry!" She told him quickly before her attention was returned to me.

"I'd feel a lot better if everyone would stop asking me how I'm feeling." I told her, grinning a little bit.

"I know what you need." She narrowed her eyes, conspiritorily before kissing me on the cheek, grabbing Seth's hand, and rushing out of the room.

"What was that about?" Embry asked. I raised my eyebrows in an obvious gesture.

"It's Katie." I said, and in reality, that explained it all.

It seemed like the pack knew exactly what I needed. No one mentioned the hospital, or miscarriage, or how I was feeling for the rest of the evening. We talked about anything and everything, laughing, yelling, smiling. It was perfect.

Katie came back about an hour later with about 6 gallons of ice cream and my favorite movies. So I spent the night surrounded by werewolves, eating ice cream and watching chick flicks. No one complained, no one argued. Everyone just clung together. We were all within touching distance from each other. We were all there to comfort each other. I realized it wasn't just me that had lost something. The whole pack had. We were a family in every sense of the word, and we would all get through this, together.

**(A/N): Sorry it took a little bit longer than normal to update. I got caught up in reading some really good Jasper/Bella fics. If you would like recommendations just let me know and I will start adding them to my ANs at the end of each chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. It was a little hard to write, and I ended up tearing up a little in the beginning. Reviews are like my ice cream and chick flicks. They let me know you guys are actually liking this story! So let me know what you think!**


End file.
